Comatose
by ZombieSmasher
Summary: An AU where Aziraphale is a mental patient and Crowley is his psychiatrist. Aziraphale is in a catatonic state and having Crowley as his doctor. Aziraphale believes that Crowley is a fallen angel and needs to save him.
1. Chapter 1

The new doctor walked into the ward with some anxiety, he never liked these places. He wanted to help people, that's why he went through college. That's why he has his degree.

"Hello! You must be the new doctor." One of the nurses came up to him with a bright smile.

"Uh, yes. My name's Dr. Crowley, and you are?"

"Oh I'm Mrs. Tracy. But everyone just calls me Madam."

"Oh…alright, Madam. Um, I'm looking for the head physician. Do you know where he is?" Her face slightly dimmed.

"Yes, he's down the hall. But I must insist you get a proper feel for this place before you meet him." She grabbed his arm and dragged him around the lounge. "This is Adam, he is our youngest patient. Say hello Adam." The boy just looked up at Crowley, smiled slightly and went back to playing checkers with some girl. They started to walk away while Madam continued. "The girl is Pepper, poor child, she has severe depression. Adam believes he's a sort of god. Well, he says he's the anti-Christ but is on the good side. Not sure how that works to be honest. Those two there as Ligure and Hasture. They're real names are Lee and Hank but they prefer those names. Hasture has manic depression and Ligure has a lesser case of bipolar disorder. You can usually find them together." Crowley watched the two just sit on the couch, just watching the television.

He was caught off guard when Madam led him to the finale patient in the lounge. "And this is Ezra." The golden blonde didn't move, he just stared out the window. Crowley was flabbergasted by the man's appearance. The golden hair reflected the sunlight that was probably lighting up the entire room. His blue eyes were entrancing, yet so distant. "Mr. Fell? Do you feel like saying hello?" The man didn't respond. He kept staring out the window, into nothing. Madam led Crowley away from Ezra, she whispered to him as they walked away. "Mr. Fell doesn't talk, he has catatonic schizophrenia. He believes himself to be an angel. At least, that's what he said before he went silent."

"Why did he become catatonic?" Crowley was very curious about the patient. Madam slowed down her walking.

"Well, when he first came here he was severely depressed, saying that the angels left him. Dr. Lu tried an…unusual method. Told him that the angels. Said that he fell from Heaven, and has to be human forever. That did not sit well with Ezra. He tried to kill himself, when we caught him he just stopped talking or moving." Crowley looked back at the blonde. He wanted nothing more but to help the man.

"When will he come out of it? They usually only last a few days, at most thirty."

"I don't know love; he's been like that for a couple months now. Barley eats, I wish he ate more, he's withering away. That's what you're here for dear! A special case needs a special doctor." They stopped walking at an old wooden door. "This is Dr. Lu, he's the man you're looking for. I wish you the best of luck dear." Madam gave a weak smile and walked away. Crowley stood staring at the door for a little bit, until finally deciding to open the door.

"Excuse me, Dr. Lu?" The man behind the desk was reading charts. He looked over his glasses, his eyes a dark amber.

"Oh yes! The new doctor right? Come, it's nice to finally meet you. I've heard great things about you." Crowley walked over as Dr. Lu stood up, he was very tall. Crowley almost had to strain his neck to see his face. He was tan, to the point where you could tell it was fake. He held out his hand, Crowley accepted it and was nearly crushed with the force the handshake. "Sit down, please." Crowley did as he was told, not wanting to make a bad first impression. Dr. Lu sat down behind his desk again, almost hidden in shadow. "I assume Mrs. Tracey showed you around the hospital yes?"

"Yes, she did."

"Hmm, she's very forceful. You'll be working with one patient, he's has a rare disorder. I was hoping that you would be able to help him. Mr. Fell is an interesting case, believes he's an angel."

"So I've heard."

"I'd like you to set him straight. He needs a new face here; he's been here for too long." Dr. Lu looked over his glasses to Crowley. "Do not disappoint me Doctor. I've been told that you are the best." Dr. Lu stood up and gestured for Crowley to leave with him. They walked down the hall; Crowley looked back at his patient for a second before facing Dr. Lu again. "This will be your office; Mr. Fell will be with you shortly. Dr. Lu slammed the door; leaving Crowley to his own deceives.

He set up his office to the way he wanted it and then waited for his first and only patient. There was a knock on the door; Crowley tried his best to look professional as he opened the door.

"Hello, again! Hope you're fairing well. Here's Ezra, I hope you two get along!"

"Thank you, Madam." She wheeled in the blonde; he was still staring at nothing. It was somewhat beautiful, but terrifying as well. Crowley sat on his chair, grabbing his pen and notepad. He waited for some kind of movement.

_Day 1_

_Patient is in catatonic state, for first few days will be observation. Scares on arms signify suicidal tendencies, treat with caution. Patient claims to be an angel, perhaps I should give him a nickname. Further treatment will involve temptations for coaxing._

It was going to take awhile, but Crowley knew exactly how to get the man to talk. He looked up and saw the blonde's eyes on him. Then his eyes moved back to their original position. Crowley smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

The next couple weeks offered the same results. Ezra barely moved, only to glance at Crowley every now and then. Crowley decided today he was going to test his techniques out.

"How about this Angel, I bring you some food, some real food. And you start talking to me." Ezra didn't respond, though he perked a bit with the nickname. "I know you want to talk, it's obvious. Come on Angel, they're having a party for one of the interns. I can get you some snacks." Ezra slightly nodded in response. Crowley smirked and stood up to walk out the door. "I'll be back, you wait here."

Crowley came back into the room with a piece of angel cake hidden with a napkin. He placed it in Ezra's lap. The man just stared at the piece, unsure of what to make of it.

"Alright, I did my part. It's your turn, how are you today?" Crowley waited, he watched as the angel turned man picked off a piece of the cake and gently put it in his mouth. "Good isn't it?" Ezra nodded.

"Bit stale." he whispered, Crowley smiled genuinely.

"Yeah, maybe next time I'll get you something better." Crowley continued to watch as Ezra kept feeding himself slowly. "So Angel, feel like telling me a story?"

"A...story?"

"Yes, well, how did you get here? Not the hospital I mean, I mean on Earth." Ezra's eyes lit up.

"You...believe me?"

"Well, I'm curious. I like hearing both sides of the story." Ezra stared at him, he opened his mouth to speak.

"I'm an angel. Or, was an angel. I can't remember why I was put on Earth, but I hear them."

"Who's them?"

"The other angels, they're crying. They're missing someone."

"Is it you?"

"I don't think so." Ezra's shoulders sank. Crowley knew he wasn't going to get much more out the man.

"I think we're done huh? I'll let you finish your cake. Don't tell anyone I gave you that."

"I won't." Crowley stood up to sit behind his desk, he pretended to be working when he was just watching the patient eat. "I think...I think they're looking for you." Crowley looked up in confusion.

"Looking for me?"

"Yes...you were an angel too."

"I was an angel?"

"I...I believe you fell. I need to redeem you. That's why I'm here!" Ezra jumped up, he forgot how weak he was and fell on the ground. Crowley rushed over to him and helped him sit up in his chair.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, sorry. I forget how weak human bodies are." Crowley laughed, first time in a long time.

"Yeah, if I had a nickel for how many times I've tripped..." Ezra gave a confused look. Something an angel would do. Maybe he _was_ an angel. "Never mind. I'm glad you're feeling better, Angel." Crowley opened the office door and rolled Ezra out into the hallway where Madam was waiting. Ezra smiled back, Madam gasped a bit and winked at Crowley.

_Day 15_

_Finally made some progress with patient, says that I'm an angel as well. Needs to exercise voice. No suicide attempts. Buy some Angel Food Cake._

_Ezra had slowly begun to speak on his own more and more, Crowley told him it was to exercise his vocals. Ezra was becoming more sociable as well. Crowley was fairly surprised by the change. Perhaps it was Ezra's new outlook on life that made him this way. Either way Dr. Lu came up from behind and praised Crowley. _

_"He's doing very well now."_

_"Er, yes. I've made lots of progress with him."_

_"You're feeding him too."_

_"Yes…I decided that was the best way to get his attention."_

_"Hmm…don't steal anymore of our food."_

_"…Yes sir." Crowley sunk his head down as Dr. Lu walked away. Crowley sighed and watched Ezra talk with Adam. He didn't notice Ligure go passed him._

_Ligure walked up to Dr. Lu who was just heading into his office._

_"Can I talk with you doctor?" _

_"Huh? Oh, Lee, yes. Come in."_

_"It's Ligure."_

_"Whatever, what do you want?"_

_"I've come across some interesting information." Lu lifted an eyebrow, this psycho doesn't know what he's talking about. "I have this nice video here. Of you having fun activities with one of the patients here." Dr. Lu's face turned glum._

_"You're lying." _

_"Am I? Let's see what Scarlet has to say about it." Ligure turned to walk away._

_"Wait." Ligure had a shark like smirk on his face. "What do you want?"_

_"I want out of here."_

_"That can't happen."_

_"Fine, then I want you to do everything I ask. No matter how ridiculous the request, got it?" Dr. Lu swallowed hard and nodded. "Good, I'll be on my way. Oh, and I'm keeping this for good measure." Ligure walked away with new confidence; once he was gone Dr. Lu pressed the intercom._

_"Anathema? Schedule an appointment for a lobotomy. For patient Lee Guerre."_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** To person who messaged me. I respect that you really want this to be as accurate as possible, but understand that this is a fanfic. It's a fan-made work of fiction, it gives us fans free range to write any way we wish. Now I may not know much about psychology and psychiatric therapy but please do not disrespect me the way you did. I'm sorry you took time out of your day to write that very long message, but if you don't like it then just stop reading it. No one's forcing you.

They never talked about their affair. It wasn't worth the hassle to let others in on the secret. Today Hasture sat at the TV and waited for his companion to join him. He waited all day; he was starting to become worried and ventured into their shared room. He saw Ligure laying there, the idiot slept all day.

"Get up you dumbass." Ligure didn't respond. Hasture moved closer to have a better look. "Ligure?" He looked at his partner and saw how swollen his eyes were. Hasture grabbed Ligure's face and turned him. "Ligure! Ligure are you okay?" No response. He couldn't even tell if his eyes were opened. Hasture laid his head on Ligure's chest, he was still breathing. They…they didn't…why? Hasture kept shouting to Ligure, hoping that something would get through to him. This is a dream, a nightmare, a terrible nightmare. "Please answer me!" Ligure didn't move, he drooled a bit instead.

For the first time in a long time Hasture felt tears in his eyes. "Who did this to you?" Hasture placed his head on Ligure's chest. Listening to the steady heartbeat, the slow breathing. It made more tears come to his eyes. Then rage, rage he hadn't felt in a long time. He walked out of their room and stormed to the main office. "Who ordered Ligure to get a lobotomy!"

"Calm down, Hank."

"Don't call me Hank! Tell me who made the surgery!" He felt a presence behind him and looked back and up at Dr. Lu. He immediately sank and tried his best to disappear. Dr. Lu placed a hand on Hasture, making the man flinch in fear.

"Dr. Crowley ordered it."

"Why…would he order it?"

"I don't remember his reasoning; I believe it was to make sure that Ezra was safe from any harm. I talked him out of making an appointment with you." Hasture's eyes flared, he couldn't believe it. He hardly knew this new doctor. Dr. Lu walked away as Hasture stormed into Dr. Crowley's office. He slammed the door open. Dr. Crowley looked up in shock along with Ezra.

"Excuse me. I'm in the middle of an appointment."

"I don't fucking care! What did you do to Ligure!"

"W-what?"

"LIGURE. HE'S A FUCKING VEGIETABLE NOW." Hasture lunged at Crowley; he grabbed the doctor by the collar. Ezra jumped up and pulled Hasture away. Madam came into the room along with other nurses and pulled him away from the room. "YOU DID THIS TO HIM. YOU KILLED HIM." Hasture was taken away by the nurses screaming that repeatedly. Ezra slowly went back into his seat as Crowley just stood there in awe.

"What…what happened?"

"I don't know."

The next day no one was sitting by the television. Crowley learned that they put him in a padded room where he couldn't hurt anybody. Crowley didn't understand what happened; he was sitting in his office trying to come up with an explanation. Dr. Lu strode into Crowley's office, Crowley looked up in surprise. This guy is really good at sneaking around.

"Sad what happened to Hasture isn't it?"

"Uh…yes. Though not sure why he attacked me. I didn't order the procedure." Then it hit Crowley, he looked up slowly at Dr. Lu who was smiling devilishly.

"I'm impressed with your skills Dr. Crowley."

"Why?"

"Ligure thought he was smart and could blackmail me. He didn't realize how much power I have."

"Why tell Hasture that I ordered the surgery?"

"Well, to be fair I was hoping he'd go after Ezra." Crowley felt anger rise in him.

"What." It wasn't a question; he made it a statement with his anger.

"Ezra's making great improvements, you should move on."

"He's not finished yet."

"No, you forget who's in charge here. When I say jump, you jump."

"I'm a licensed psychiatrist, I can control the flow of patients I have and I can say when I should stop. I may work in this place, but I do not answer to you or anyone." Dr. Lu was taken aback. He stood there with anger slowly filling up inside him. He huffed and walked out the door, Crowley felt proud of himself.

The next day was uneventful, at least for Crowley. He had worked with Ezra more, the man spilling out every bit of information he had on angels and why Crowley was one. Crowley started to actually believe Ezra, the story was just so vivid it could almost be real. Crowley would buy him Angel Food Cake everyday for the appointment; it became a sort of habit. Habits are good, habits help. Crowley was sitting on the couch with Ezra, he's been doing so to make him feel more at ease. It's been working so far.

"I have a question for you Crowley."

"Hmm?"

"If I were to fancy you, would you like me back?" Crowley stared in confusion.

"You…fancy me?" Ezra nodded. Crowley blinked at the former angel; no thoughts were coming to his head. Ezra was starting to show doubt. He backed up on the couch and sighed.

"Angel, it's against the law."

"I understand." Ezra turned his head away, he was still weak but he stood up to walk out.

"Wait…please just, wait." Ezra stood still, his legs couldn't hold him and he tried his best to land gracefully on the ground. Crowley rushed to him and helped ease him down. "I do fancy you. I think I might even love you." Ezra's eyes light up, if that was even possible for his blue eyes. They embraced each other, Ezra wanted to stay like that forever. When Crowley broke the embrace they stared at each other, not knowing where to go next. "We're almost out of time."

Ezra smiled and kissed Crowley, it was wonderful, it could have been Heaven for all Crowley knew. All of his fears and sorrow were wiped away. It was almost heart breaking to stop. After their kiss Crowley helped Ezra stand and lead him to the door where Madam always waited. Crowley smiled as he watched Ezra leave; he didn't care about anything else. Meanwhile, in his office Dr. Lu watched them from the security camera. They had gone too far, he had to put an end to this.


End file.
